


Pink Chantilly

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fishnets, Friendship/Love, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: When Gwaine asks Merlin to come help him pick out some sexy clothes for a special party, Merlin finds himself in a very... Difficult predicament.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Pink Chantilly

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkalot 2020  
> Bingo Prompt: Lingerie

"What do you think?" 

Merlin glanced up as Gwaine came out of the small curtained off section of the dressing room. His breath hitched a bit at the sight and his dick gave an unforgiving twitch. "Oh..." It came out more breathless than he'd intended. "It's… I mean...um..." He bit his lip as he fumbled for the right adjective to use - one that hopefully wouldn't sound as thirsty as he felt. 

He knew Gwaine was well versed in the realm of friends with benefits, but they'd never really broached the subject, for some reason. Not that they hadn't talked about sex and their various conquests. Merlin had alway just assumed Gwaine wasn't particularly interested in him that way. Which made this all the more awkward if it was true. 

Merlin lately had been much more… affected by Gwaine's talking of sexcapades and it left him more on edge, more frustrated than usual. 

He didn't know why he'd agreed, then, to come to the local sex shop to help him find some lingerie for a party, but here he was. Staring at his best friend, clad in the most provocative pair of lacy, light pink panties coupled with thigh-high black fishnet stockings that ended in a fancy lace trim to match. Polishing it off though, was the black garter belts keeping the stockings in place. 

A smirk pulled at the edges of Gwaine's mouth. He did a twirl, then, for extra measure, bent over and reached towards his foot like a suggestively posing model. He wiggled his ass, making the light pink lace pull tighter against his cheeks, if at all possible. Then, slowly, he dragged his hand up his stocking-clad leg. 

"Do you think it's sexy enough? Not too modest?" He asked, lightly snapping the thin material at the band. 

"Modest?" Merlin huffed out a laugh, "Gwaine, there's hardly anything left to the imagination!" He shook his head in disbelief, but felt a bit of his shyness go away. Gwaine always had a way of making him feel comfortable. 

"Are you sure though? Couldn't use a little less here or there?" He posed in front of the mirror, glancing at Merlin in it as he did. 

Merlin swallowed thickly, trying to keep his eyes above waist level, but well… he wasn't very successful. The lace only just barely contained him and he wasn't even hard. Suddenly, Merlin's mind traveled down that path and he couldn't help but wonder, or imagine rather, what it would look like if it was. And just like that, another zing went straight to his-

"Like what you see?" Gwaine waggled his eyebrows. 

A blush creeped up on his cheeks and across his ears. He thought about looking away, about deflecting the question… but instead, he straightened his posture a bit and met his friend's eyes. "And… if I do?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in a playful challenge. 

"Well..." Gwaine's mouth quirked into a wide grin when he turned to face him. 

"In that case…" he reached forward, grabbed Merlin's hand and placed it on his naked chest. "You should know that you can do more than look, if you'd like." 

Merlin sucked a breath in. The skin beneath his fingers was warmer than he'd imagined. It felt good. Tentatively, he slid his hand down a bit, grazing over the taut muscles and lightly ghosting over a nipple. 

It perked up at the touch and Gwaine let out a small exhale. 

"I can?" Merlin asked, leaning in to invade Gwaine's space more. His other hand found its way to his hip easily, fingers brushing over the soft lace as he did. 

"Mhmmm," Gwaine nodded. 

"Then you should know..." He leaned in to whisper in his ear, "that I afford you the same courtesy." He nipped at his lobe then moved down to gently bite at his neck, being careful not to bite his necklace. 

Gwaine needed no further invitation before his hands found Merlin's hips and pulled them flush against his own. Merlin slightly gasped as he felt their bodies clash, both of their dicks were more than a little hard by now. Tentatively, Gwain started to rub them together. 

Merlin let out a breathy moan and bit harder at his neck, earning him a moan in return. 

Taking a little initiative of his own, Merlin suddenly pushed Gwaine backwards, flush against the wall and locked lips. Gwaine parted his without hesitation. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments, until they broke away breathless. 

"May I suck you off?" 

"Fuck!" He gasped, "you can do anything you like Merlin." 

Wasting no time, Merlin dropped to his knees. He was now face-to-face with the thin pink lace and- It looked even better than he'd imagined. 

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't glimpsed Gwaine's package before on one of the many occasions they'd been naked around one another (gym locker rooms and late night sleepovers, not to mention the wild parties they'd been to) but he'd never had an opportunity to see him like this. 

The head of his dick, uncut and leaking, far too large to be contained now by the lace, was sticking out of the waistband considerably. 

"If you've changed your mind you don't have to- ooh!" Gwaine began. 

Merlin cut him off by suddenly running his hand over him, then leaning forward and closing his mouth over the lace at the base of his cock. 

The texture felt good on his tongue, soft and thin, allowing him to feel the skin beneath rather easily. He mouthed over it, taking his time until he reached the end of the lace. 

Pulling back, he took a second to admire the sight before pulling the lace down and wrapping his hand around the throbbing cock. He started then at the head, swirling his tongue around the outside of it, then closed his lips over it. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the taste was sweet. 

Gwaine let out a gruff moan above him. Feeling encouraged, Merlin sucked at the foreskin, drew it out then let his tongue slip into it and swirl around again while stroking at the base. He felt Gwaine's fingers snake into his hair and pull slightly. 

"Christ..." he breathed, letting his eyes close. 

He sucked harder now, and began to bob his head, taking in more of him each time until finally, his nose was being ticked by fine black curls. 

He couldn't help but moan himself and set a quickening pace, taking him in all at once, then pulling back all the way. Again and again. 

The small room became much hotter and thick moans filled the air. 

Merlin wondered briefly about the other customers hearing them, but found it only fueled him. 

"Fuck! I'm close!" Gwaine warned. His fingers tightened in Merlin's hair. 

Merlin pulled off for a moment and met his eyes, "fuck my face, Gwaine." He demanded then began sucking again, keeping eye contact. 

Gwaine's eyes widened but he gripped his head tighter and began to thrust his hips. After a few rough thrusts, he came with a loud moan. His body stuttered and shuddered and he was thankful for the wall behind him and Merlin's steady hands on his legs. 

Merlin swallowed every last drop and dipped a few more times for good measure before releasing his softening cock, pulling up the lacy panties, and getting back on his feet. 

"I um… hope that was okay?" 

"Okay?" Gwaine huffed. He fought to catch his breath, "It was bloody brilliant, mate." 

"Thanks," he said, a wide smile and a heated blush gracing his face. " I hope those were the ones you wanted?" He gestured towards the panties. There was no way he couldn't buy them now after Merlin had his mouth all over them. 

"They are now." Gwaine grinned. "Although… I did bring a pair in to try on that I think would quite suit you." 

"Oh, really now?" 


End file.
